redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Majestic
Majestic (Franky494 on Reddit, MajesticSwablu on Roblox, Constantly changing on Discord) joined the Survivor discord on the 27th of October 2017, and has been active ever since. He has competed in too many seasons - S17, S19, S21, S22, S25, S26, S28, S43, S45, S48, S51, S53, S55, S57, S60, S61, S64, S68, S69, S75, S77, S81, S84, S90, S94, S99 and S100). Majestic is also very good at telling people to use bot-commands in the bot-commands channel. Officials Majestic has competed in 27 seasons. In Season 17, he was notable for being the victim of the largest rock draw with 10 participants after a 6-6-1 tie occured, and being eliminated despite getting no votes the whole game. (Votes: 0, Immunities: 0, Placement: 13th) Jury Vote: FilthyCasuals In Season 19, Majestic got voted out for being a large jury threat, after Shane won the final immunity challenge. (Votes: 7, Immunities won: 1, Placement: 4th) Jury Vote: Shane In Season 21, despite making it to the end, he only garnered one jury vote, with his gameplay being seen as lacking compared to the opponents he faced. (Votes: 4, Immunities: 0, Placement: 3rd) It was a similar occurence in Season 22, apart from Majestic earning a vote from Angela, as a way to ensure Connor into getting 3rd place, and also because she didn't like Grande. Majestic also found a legacy advantage during the season. (Votes: 4, Immunites: 2, Placement: 2nd) Majestic returned for S25, but became the merge vote target, and was eliminated in 8-5. However, he used his first juror position as a method to sour the jury on Pursi, the 0 vote FTC loser. (Votes: 8, Immunities: 0, Placement: 13th) Jury Vote: Magnus In Season 26, the rivalry with Pursi stemming from S26 came to fruition. With pregaming not being banned, both sides relentlessly tried to recruit the internationals. After a 5-4-1 vote, Majestic achieved his first and only pre-merge vote out. (Votes: 5, Immunities: 0, Placement: 20th) Season 28, a season notorious for the 5 person-premade consisting of Majestic, Sepia, Zoe, Pao and Maddie, was a flop. Despite navigating through the game easily due to the premade, Majestic was the first casualty after Sepia played legacy in a 2-1-3* vote. (Votes: 3, Immunities: 1, Placement: 6th) Jury Vote: Maddie Majestic took a 15 season hiatus due to laptop issues, and returned in Season 43 ready to dominate. But obviously, things can't go right for Majestic, and he gets rocked out at 17th. (Votes: 0, Immunities: 0, Placement: 17th) Returning 2 seasons later in Season 45, Majestic was prepared and made it to the merge. Wasting an idol at the merge, it started poorly. Targeted at both the F9 and F8 and surviving, he got voted out at 6th. (Votes: 11, Immunities: 2, Placement: 6th) Jury Vote: Jumpinglizard Majestic also played 3 seasons after, Season 48. Making his first FTC since S22 was initially a great thing, but the jury was brutal to him. He finished the game in 2nd place, garnering one vote from Panda and preventing Blake from a perfect game. (Votes: 4, Immunities: 0, Placement: 2nd) Returning in Season 51, desperate to put his S48 game behind him, Majestic played hard. He was part of the Fortis majority, and was a part of the quickest Pagonging. After Jon somehow knew Majestic was a threat,he was voted out in 6th place, after a 3-2-1 vote. (Votes: 6, Immunities: 0, Placement: 6th) Jury Vote: Lewis Majestic played in Season 53 as well, making a mid-merge run into the game as per usual before placing 7th for some reason. (Votes: 6, Immunties: 2, Placement: 7th) Jury Vote: Eddie Continuing his odd number 50's streak, Majestic played in S55. Despite finding himself on a 4-person tribe after a three person swap, he managed to make it through that and get to the merge. With one immunity win throughout the season, he became a target because logic, and came 6th for the 4th time. (Votes: 8, Immunities: 1, Placement: 6th) Jury Vote': Liam' Season 57 trash was another season Majestic played, finding himself on the reverse of 51, and on the tribe being Pagonged, also known as Glacies. They are notable for voting for Barney out of bitterness of being Pagonged, but we wouldn't be bitter if we didn't get Pagonged. (Votes: 5, Immunities: 0, Placement: 9th) Jury Vote: Barney Majestic played in BvW6, partnered with Blarcus. After losing Blarcus in a close 5-4 vote at the final 9, Majestic had a beautifully woven story arc, but ultimately came out short in a 3-2-2 vote to Amanda. Majestic is notable for causing the rules to change, after it was revealed that Pao, who cast the winning vote for Amanda, flipped her vote due to the Viewers Lounge thinking I was winning. (Votes: 4, Immunities: 0, Placement: 2nd) Returning the following season, he came 13th again. Nothing major aside from causing controversy, after purposely making speech bubbles appear to the contestants to sabotage another players game. (Votes: 5, Immunities: 0, Placement: 13th) Jury vote: Aids In Alt Stars, Majestic decided to apply, this time under the alias of Jenna_Side. Despite initially playing a strong under-the-radar game, the jury did not respect it. However, at the F4, Jenna was voted out ruining her chance at being a goat. (Votes: 3, Immunities: 2, Placement: 4th) Jury Vote: R.obbed Goddess (Blarcus) After 18 attempts, Majestic decided to apply for S68 upon the realisation that 69 would be precasted. Garnering 0 votes throughout the game despite having 0 immunities, the jury respected the strong social and strategic gameplay of Majestic, and awarded a nearly unanimous win. (Votes: 0, Immunities: 0, Placement: 1st) Applying for the themed season of S69, Majestic hoped to be a back to back Sandra. Unfortunately, the LGBT tribe ended up being Pagonged. Majestic also had a legacy advantage he received from River, which was ultimately given to Mario after a misclick on Maj's end. (Votes: 14, Immunities: 0, Placement: 10th) Jury Vote: Mario In season 75, for the second consecutive season, Maj was on the losing end of a Pagonging, despite never going to tribal pre-merge. After 3 tribe switches, Caligo stuck together and while some attempts were made, it was ultimately a 6-4-1 that send Maj home. (Votes: 6, Immunities: 0, Placement: 11th) Jury Vote: Ghost Due to being a deceptive bitch, despite constant claims that Majestic was not applying for Alt Stars 2, he did. Flipping from Jenna_Side to IvanaKutchakokoff, Ivana slayed the game, winning a critical immunity. Despite flipping at various points, the jury overall awarded the win to Ivana, thus making Majestic a Sandra (Votes: 1, Immunities: 1, Placement: 1st) In Season81, Majestic competed for the first time after his Sandra title under the name KATE_WAS_ROBBED after Katefish was rejected by filter, named after the queen of Orgstralia. Finding himself on the Vitae tribe and a no-swap pre-merge, the Vitae people held the majority. Unfortunately, a flipper flipped, and the Vitae tribe got fully Pagonged with one exception, Darth, at the final 10. Due to being the last member, a certain member of Vitae was insistent that the person who flipped was Majestic, despite post-season honesty that he had flipped at the F12 to try and get it far. After losing the F6 immunity, the last Vitae member got his torch snuffed even though he was a goat after Krum played his idol. (Votes: 8, Immunities: 1, Placement: 6th) Jury Vote: Gribble Majestic was apart of the sorrowful Lux tribe, that got Pagonged after a messy 6-5-1-1 vote at the merge. Come F7, Majestic was left with only Gribble was from the OG Lux tribe. And in a masterful 3-2-2 vote, was sent home packing. (Votes: 7, Immunities: 0, Placement; 7th) Jury Vote: Zakka In Season 90, Majestic decided to apply after needing a break from revision despite claiming he wouldn't play during exams. He found himself on Pluviam and had 1 pre-merge vote against him. After what seemed like a Pagonging, King Tatem fell after a 6-4 vote at F10. At F6, Maj's time was nearly out, but after (god bless) Octo saved him, Semaj got rocked out and Kirby was eradicated from life at Final 5. After losing the F4 immunity, he was forced to turn on either Octo or Dino. He decided to force fire for Octo and vote out his game long ally Dino. (Votes: 4, Immunites: 0, Placement: 1st) Majestic returned in S94 going to 5 pre-merge tribals. Smoothly making his way to the F4 with only 2 votes against, it seemed like there was a possibility of becoming a goat and making another FTC. Ultimately though, SrSnaketopus voted him out, and he became the 18th person voted out of Season 94. (Votes:5, Immunities: 0, Placement: 4th) Jury Vote: ALYSSA S99 was the return of Maj. Maj was ultimately not given a chance to play as Lewis who dictated the majority Veloces 2.0 alliance had been targeting Maj since the start of the game. After a 7-5 vote, Majestic became the merge boot (Votes: 10, Immunities: 0, Placement: 12th) Jury Vote: GRIBBLE In All Winners, Maj attended every premerge tribal council besides the first, finding himself on the ill-fated post swap Caligo tribe. He attempted to flip the game on the Pursi/Lewis/Sponge alliance with Blake and CSteino at the F7. After Bas decided it was better to goat Lewis and Sponge, Maj and CSteino were on the bottom at F6, where Maj was sent packing. (Votes: 7, Immunities: 0, Placement: 6th) Total Vote Count: 154 (Reached 100 in S69, Average votes per season: 5.70) Total Immunities Won: 13 (Reached 10 in S64, Average Immunities per season: 0.48) Total "Days Lasted": 818 (Reached 100 in S22, 200 in S43, 300 in S51, 400 in S57, 500 in S64, 600 in S75, 700 in S84, 800 in S100) Average Placement: 7.11 (Most Common Placement - 6th - Achieved 6 times in S28, S45, S51, S55, S81 and S100) Unofficials, Longterms, and Crashes Majestic competed in the Halloween unofficial on the 31st October 2017, with the theme of a no whisper game. Despite finding a vote steal and idol, he failed to win the final immunity and was voted out due to a high threat level. In the first Discord org of the server, Majestic applied and made the cut of Borgneo. Little did he know, it'd be the worst mistake of his discord life. Surprisingly in a season of a lot of personal attacks and relationship ruining moves, Majestic remained relatively unscathed and maintained a majority of the relationships. He did have his fair share of moments however, notably at FTC where it cumulated in Majestic muting the server and going to main in tears. Majestic also played in the original Alt Stars as DNAlexa, before the server crashed at F7 because Magnus can't pay bills. Category:Players Category:Grandes Cult